Il n'y avait plus pour nous que des instants
by louisalibi
Summary: "Je me souviens de l'époque où nos corps aimaient à se poursuivre sans trêve. Le Temps, lui, avait vite fait de nous rattraper ; et alors il n'y avait plus pour nous que des instants. Aujourd'hui tout me revient en mémoire, nos morceaux de chairs, nos reflets de vie." Une série de drabbles courts s'attardant sur quelques instants de vie intimes entre Sherlock et John. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo à vous mes chers lecteurs ! Traversant une panne d'inspiration plus ravageuse qu'un Voldemort pas content (quelle belle comparaison), j'ai décidé de me mettre aux drabbles (ou, en tout cas, à ce qui y ressemble). Cette fic sera donc constituée essentiellement de limes (scène de sexe non explicite) très courts, sans sens profond ni place chronologique définie dans l'univers de Sherlock. Les updates seront irréguliers (comme toujours) et peu fréquents, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. Un peu.**

**Rien de la série ni de l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Son visage était long, élancé ; sa peau laiteuse fondait sous mes doigts et son sang, d'ordinaire froid comme le Mal, semblait bouillonner à ce doux contact qu'était la fusion de nos corps. J'étais si fier de lui inspirer un tel effet d'extase ! Ses pupilles dilatées, plongées dans les miennes plus noires que la nuit, gonflait mon âme d'un orgueil sans limite. D'une voix tremblante, presque timide - mais non pour le moins dénuée de désir - il répétait mon nom ; "John..." Sa langue claquait, ses lèvres se mouvaient, il n'y avait plus entre ses dents que cette unique syllabe qui soudain prenait son sens, et l'accent de plaisir qui animait ses murmures me rendait fou ; Fou d'Amour, Fou d'Amour pour Lui, Lui qui me faisait perdre toute raison et m'amenait au bord du délire.

"John..."

Et alors qu'à ce Nom dans sa bouche se joignait la mienne, impatiente, alors que le brasier qui hantait ma gorge se perdait sur cette peau d'albâtre si tentatrice, je me fis la remarque que toutes les Femmes de la Terre, jamais, ne pourraient rivaliser avec la grâce puissante, la beauté masculine de ce divin mystère qu'était Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock's POV.**

* * *

Sa bouche.

C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué quand je l'ai vu s'avancer vers moi avec cette démarche gauche - mais ô combien désirable - qui avait le don inexplicable de rendre brûlantes mes veines d'ordinaire glacées. Cette bouche humide et profonde depuis laquelle s'échappait mon nom par bribes entrecoupées, ces lèvres rugueuses et gonflées par la ferveur des baisers qu'elle déposait sur ma nuque, mes joues, mes yeux ; tout dans cette bouche inspirait l'Amour et le Désir, me donnait envie d'exister.

Je n'avais jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit avant John. Oh bien sûr, il m'était arrivé de faire la connaissance d'hommes ou femmes que j'avais apprécié, ou même à qui j'avais tenu (inutile de rappeler qu'elles se comptaient sur les doigts de la main), mais tous au final n'avaient été que rencontres fugaces, sans intensité ni lendemain ; et aujourd'hui ma mémoire n'avait plus retenu d'eux que de vagues silhouettes effacées par le temps. Jamais personne auparavant ne m'avait délivré ce besoin vital de me mêler à une entité, de me fusionner à un _Autre_. Avais-je été faible en laissant John s'immiscer dans ma vie ? J'avais vécu tant d'années dans la solitude, l'engagement d'une relation stable me paraissait maintenant colossal.

Mes pensées et réflexions s'envolèrent bien vite quand je sentis les mains expertes de mon amant remonter vers mes cuisses pour atteindre l'objet de son désir. Mon dos se cambra de lui-même, avide de caresses, et mon souffle se perdit contre celui, chaud et doux, de l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, l'homme qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais la sensation que rien au monde n'aurait pu séparer nos corps à présent unis ; et sa langue sur la mienne, et sa peau nue tout contre moi, et sa voix enchanteresse qui m'embrumait l'esprit, tous ces éléments qui allumaient mon âme semblaient me promettre que non, aimer un Autre n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une preuve d'existence. La marque que l'on est bien en vie, et que rien, jamais plus, ne pourra désormais nous atteindre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une petite Teen-lock pleine d'insouciance, pour marquer en douceur la fin des vacances.**

* * *

Dans un soupir de plaisir mal contenu, le jeune garçon aux boucles brunes se laissa tomber sur le lit de son camarade, de deux ans son aîné. Repliant légèrement une de ses jambes laiteuse dans un frottement de tissus qu'il voulait sensuel, il accueuillit les bras avides de son amant dans cet entrechoquement de membres, de paroles d'amour étouffées et de bouches maladroites qui trahissent le manque d'expérience insolent de toutes les premières fois.

Savourant les mains chaudes et puissantes de ce garçon déjà homme qui s'insinuaient sous sa chemise pour frôler doucement chaque parcelle de sa peau, le jeune Sherlock permit alors à son esprit d'oublier la théorie et la science le temps d'une nuit, ne se concentrant plus que sur les extases inédits que lui procurait le corps de « John, John, John... » Il ne se doutait pas encore que ces timides caresses n'étaient que les prémices d'un érotisme adolescent, et qu'à défaut de lui faire goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, elles allaient, de jours en jours, lui apporter bien plus, et lui faire prendre réellement conscience du sens du mot « vivre ».


End file.
